Before the Last Heist
by Santiva Potter
Summary: A look at what might have happened before their last heist. Dom/Letty


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the Fast and the Furious franchise

**Before the Last Heist**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary: **A look at what could have occured before Letty and Dom hi-jacked the trucks. Inspired by the orginal Fast and Furious Deleted Scene

* * *

"All I know," Ionya laughed, "is that it's Letty's turn to be jumping trucks!"

The four of them—Ionya, Han, Dom and Letty--were lounging in the living room of Dom and Letty's, wrapping up preparation for tomorrow's heist. Letty had recently fallen ill, and although she agreed that it wouldn't be the best idea to be jumping moving trucks while sick with the flu, she refused to be left at home. Therefore she and Ionya had temporarily switched positions.

"Scared of the big bad trucks, I?" Letty teased laughing.

"No, I wasn't scared," Ionya replied. "I just know where my Latino ass belongs—in that damn truck!"

Laughter erupted among the friends again.

"Ah crap," Ionya groaned reaching for her phone. "Shoot, that's Madre. I gotta bounce. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," Dom reminded taking another sip on his corona.

Ionya smiled and nodded standing up to leave. When she passed Han, she wrapped her arms around him and mocked, "And your ass better not go back to Japan while I'm out."

Han laughed and kissed her bouncy curls, before replying, "私は決してあなたのない日本に向かいません."

"Usted mejor no. Patearé su asno de Tokio," Ionya laughed on her way out.

"You know she would kick your ass," Letty agreed smirking.

"Where did you find her again?"Dom asked.

"Ah, she kicked my ass at a race about two months ago," Han replied sitting down.

"As she should!" Letty laughed.

"Feeling a bit feminist today Letty?" Han teased. "I bet you think you could hand Dom his ass at a ten second race."

"That's because I can," Letty replied confidentially.

Dom choked, "Letty? Are you serious? I would smoke you!"

"You wanna go Dominic?" Letty challenged.

"Baby I don't want to hurt your feelings," Dom answered.

"You're just afraid you'll actually lose," Letty countered, standing up and grabbing her keys. "Let's go Dominic. Right here, right now."

Dom rose up as well. "Darling, I don't want to go to bed with you mad at me." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, you're just chicken, you big Italian Neanderthal," Letty teased. They both laughed and Dom closed the distance between them. In that kiss, the entire mood changed and Letty held on tightly to the man who surely knew how to please her, and please her **well. **

"Han," Dom warned between kisses up and down Letty's neck.

"Man, you don't have to ask twice," Han replied standing up. "I'm out of here. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Bye Han!" Letty said, breaking away from Dom to lock the door behind Han.

"He's a good kid," she told Dom when she came back into the living room.

"Yeah," Dom agreed. "He and Ionya remind me of you and me back in the day."

"Mmmm, the old days," Letty remembered softly. She knew that her train of thought was mirrored by Dominic's. They were both thinking about L.A. How good things had been back when the team was still together and tight, back when Mr. Toretto was alive, when Letty's father hadn't cheated on her mother, leading to Letty's mother committing suicide. They both thought about the bad days, Johnny Tran's slut of a sister who makes history as the only girl to get into Dom's pants after he started dating Letty. They both remembered Linder and Lompoc and neither could forget Brian.

Letty didn't need to say anything to know that both of them missed L.A. They missed the way things used to be. And although the money was good, she knew that they would trade the title of being "international fugitives" in a heartbeat to be back in L.A.

"I should have never let him in," Dom said softly sitting back on the couch, taking another swing of his corona. Letty took the bottle from him and sat in his lap.

"We all let him in Dom," she said. "It wasn't just your fault."

"_I _shouldn't have let him in."

Letty sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her lips against the slope of his neck before replying, "I told you then, and I'll tell you know Dom: you don't have to be such a tough guy."

Dom tightened his grip on Letty. "We wouldn't be here Let," he continued. "Vince and Jesse would still be here, Leon wouldn't have left. Mia would—shit, Mia wouldn't be alone. We'd all be back in L.A., happy and just chillin'."

Letty leaned away from Dom before answering. "Dom, I won't lie to you. We fucked up. **We **fucked up, Dom. But you can't keep looking back at all of that. We have to keep moving forward. Dom I want to go back too. I want to back to L.A. with Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse. I want to stop time and keep you from leaving Race Wards too. Believe me I do, but the past is the past, and through all of the shit we've been through, I've stuck by you, Dom. I love you, papi."

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Tell me everything tomorrow is going to be alright," Dom said softly resting his head against hers.

Letty chuckled, slightly bitterly, "You should be telling **me **that, papi. I wasn't the one who was so anxious to get back with trucks remember?"

He did remember. He remembered how Han had brought the idea up one night about a month ago, while Letty was out. He, Ionya and Han were in this living room, discussing it when Letty came in, overhearing the entire conversation and man she had been pissed.

"_Have you lost your fucking mind Dominic Anthony Toretto?" Letty yelled. "Do you not remember what happened the last time we dealt with trucks?" _

It took a lot of persuasion, on Han and Dom's part to get Letty to come around to the idea. Although, it took right promise that made her succumb.

"_Promise me," Letty begged. "Promise me that when I get that feeling—" _

"_We'll pull out. No questions asked," Dom agreed and he sealed his promise with a kiss. _

"Everything will be fine tomorrow," Letty told him, before kissing him lightly again. "Te amo mi Neandertal italiano grande."

Dominic secured Letty in his arms and stood up heading for their bedroom.

"Te amaré hasta el final de mis días, mami," Dom replied as he shut the door and he reminded her how much he loved her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Translations are below

Much Love,

Santiva Potter

**Translations: **

私は決してあなたのない日本に向かいません = _I would never leave for Japan without you_

Usted mejor no. Patearé su asno de Tokio=_ You better not. I'll kick your Tokyo ass._

Te amo mi Neandertal italiano grande= _I love you, my big Italian Neanderthal_

Te amaré hasta el final de mis días, mami = _I will love you until the end of my days_


End file.
